


a human concept known as love

by CaseyMarie



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyMarie/pseuds/CaseyMarie
Summary: Kokoro's always been a shining light, like something from another planet, but Misaki's never understood why.





	a human concept known as love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my (late) ebooks SS gift to Haru (@OmegaFroakie)!! I really hope you like it, I tried my best!
> 
> Based off Alien Alien! (also anyone let me know if there are any mistakes)

Misaki looks up at the sky and sighs, the rain pelting down against her umbrella loud enough to drown out the music that she’d been happy to leave playing softly. It’s one of their own songs, written so long ago when things were still simple… in the simplest they could be with the overwhelming personalities of the three dummies and Kanon.

She’s been starting to grow too comfortable with the antics of everyone in the band. It’s not inherently a bad thing, but the light feeling in her chest when Kokoro suggests another insane idea isn’t preferable. Every time Misaki tries to dig deeper, give a name to that obnoxious feeling, she feels a fever coming on. Maybe she’s developing an allergy to Kokoro’s general behaviour. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen lately.

This isn’t exactly the best time to be considering things like that though… Misaki sighs again as she turns up her music and continues to weave around the puddles on the ground. It’s bad timing since the song’s just ending, but the next song starts up quickly enough-

“Misaki!”

Hearing her name so unexpectedly jolts Misaki to a stop and she looks up from the path only to see an extraterrestrial sight.

Illuminated perfectly by the street light above her, Kokoro waves and jumps on the spot, calling out Misaki’s name again like she could’ve possibly missed it the first time and had just looked up on coincidence. She’s wearing… the Alien costume from last night’s live, matching the song currently playing in Misaki’s ears. And now she and it is completely soaked.

“Why…” Her sigh of the first word immediately turns harsher, scolding the other girl. “Why are you out here _without an umbrella?_ Are you trying to get sick?” A dress was the least practical thing she could have possibly worn, even if the boots did go up past her knee. It’s a plea for hypothermia. She frowns and slips her earphones into her pocket.

“But it’s so nice outside! Doesn’t it make you want to dance?” Kokoro asks in return, bounding over, out of the light.

Misaki quickly pulls her under the umbrella with her, taking back her hand the second Kokoro’s next to her. “No. It makes me want to go home and drink something warm. Which is exactly what you should do.”

There isn’t much room under the umbrella - immediately she feels rain splash against the back of her legs - but it’s better than letting Kokoro run wild in what’s threatening to become a storm. When Misaki had checked the weather report before leaving it had warned her about a chance of rain, not _this_.

“Misaki’s inviting me over?” If only the weather report could warn her about rouge dummies scouring the streets. If Kaoru or Hagumi suddenly appear from the bushes Misaki might just let the rain take her.

“That’s not what I meant,” she says flatly. “I’ll take you to _your_ home, so don’t try go out straight away again, okay?”

“Okay! I’m done outside anyway!”

“You’re done..? What did you even come out for?” Misaki asks.

“To find you!” Kokoro announces. Misaki frowns at her.

“What? Did the suits tell you I was out here, or something?” More importantly, wouldn’t it be simpler to call Misaki first and ask where she was? Not that something so obvious would fit with Kokoro’s logic.

Kokoro shakes her head and the antenna moves with her. “Nope, but once I saw you I knew that you were why the rain was calling to me so much!”

Misaki rolls her eyes. “I think that was just the rain being so loud. Don’t come out for such a stupid reason next time.”

“It isn’t stupid if I get to see you,” she says.

Misaki doesn’t respond.

Instead she feels _it_ , that familiar feeling in her chest, and speeds up. Kokoro catches up easily. They’re too close, but there’s not much she she do other than forcing one of them to go back into the rain. “…It is if you get stuck in bed with a cold.”

“I just won’t get sick!”

“That’s not how it works.”

“Why not? Anything’s possible if you try hard enough! That’s what we’re trying to do in Hello Happy World! after all,” Kokoro says.

Misaki rolls her eyes. “There’s a big difference between that and basic biology.”

“Like what?”

“Ah, well…” Misaki doesn’t actually know the biology behind it, but her point should’ve been obvious without having to explain it. “You can’t control if you get sick, but smiling is just… smiling.”

“That’s not true!” Kokoro protests.

“Huh..?” What was wrong with that?

“Smiling isn’t always just smiling. Sometimes it takes a lot of hard work, like with Akari, remember? That’s why we’re here!” Kokoro announces. Misaki just stares because looking away feels like it would be a crime. Referring to Kokoro as enchanting is ridiculous, but there’s something inside her that’s yelling it out. “Because if someone can’t smile on their own, then we’ll help them have their best smile ever! Everyone always looks prettier with a smile, after all!”

“Wait, what? That’s totally besides the point,” Misaki says, but Kokoro just shakes her head like being pretty matters.

“No! Well, sort of. But this isn’t about getting sick, it’s about Misaki,” she says.

Misaki frowns. “What about me?”

“I want you to smile more, and I know that if I had Misaki’s smile then I would never, ever get sick,” Kokoro says confidently. Misaki feels slightly hotter and considers her Kokoro allergy again. “Like you smiled when you saw me and you wanted to smile when I was nice to you, but you keep hiding it! And then I don’t feel as good so I have to keep talking so I can get your smile back.”

“I-” It’s hard to respond when Kokoro’s looking at her so openly. Misaki tries to look elsewhere, but it’s hard to escape such a demanding presence. “My smile’s fine.”

“Exactly! That’s why you should show it off more, because I love when you smile!”

It wasn’t her imagination, Misaki definitely feels hotter. For as much as she berated Kokoro, it’d be really annoying if _she_ was the one who came out of this feeling sick.

But for some reason Kokoro’s grinning. “What are you smiling about?” It’s obnoxious…

“You! Let’s dance!” And she drags Misaki into the rain.

“Kokor- What are you doing?!”

The umbrella slips out of her hand, and Misaki winces as the rain hits her. Sure, it’s calmed down a bit over their walk, but the key phrase is _a bit_. It’s not raining hard enough that the rain itself makes her uncomfortable, but it’s definitely freezing.

“Dancing!”

She grabs Misaki’s hands, twirling the both of them in a circle. Misaki should resist, but something tells her it won’t be that easy. “It’s raining!”

“So what? Isn’t that the best time to dance?” she asks, still twirling them around. It’s not the most imaginative dance, but it’s probably the safest considering how easy it would be to slip on the wet ground.

“Absolutely not.” Misaki passes by her umbrella again and she tries to reach for it. Kokoro’s grip is unexpectedly strong for someone who has accidentally thrown her microphone multiple times during rehearsal. “Besides, wouldn’t you rather dance with Hagumi, or someone like that?”

“I always want to dance with Hagumi! But right now I want to dance with the girl I love!”

“Wha- Love?” Does Kokoro not know what she’s saying ever?

“Hmm? What’s wrong?” she asks, tilting her head. The only positive is their dance slows down.

“Uh, nothing… Be more clearer when you speak otherwise people are gonna misunderstand,” Misaki mutters and Kokoro nods firmly.

“Okay!”

“D-Don’t yell!”

Kokoro takes no mind of that. “I want to dance with Misaki!”

“Shh!”

“Because she’s really amazing and smart and strong and I’m in love with her!”

“I said-”

Eh?

_What?!_

“Misaki, what’s wrong?” Kokoro asks. Misaki has stopped moving completely, so Kokoro is forced to as well, though she stands closer again. Too close for Misaki’s comfort right now.

Because that doesn’t make sense. Kokoro, like the idiot she is, always blurts things out without thinking about them. _In love_? That… That’s impossible, because why would _Kokoro_ \- shining, brilliant, determined Kokoro - fall in love with Misaki?

She hates this. This… feeling. And she hates thinking about it in light of Kokoro’s sudden statement. Because Misaki’s in love with Kokoro.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” she manages, her breath caught in her throat. In love is a really strong phrase, but Misaki loves Kokoro. Way more than she should. Because Kokoro’s always doing the most outlandish things that Misaki should disapprove of - and she does! - but it always ends in Misaki feeling more happy than the situation calls for and she always has to shove that down.

“It means what I said! I love Misaki _thiiiis_ much!” She lets go of Misaki’s hands so she can throw out her arms as far as they reach. Misaki can’t believe that.

“Well, um… isn’t- don’t you like Michelle better than me?” Misaki asks, her voice too soft.

Kokoro tilts her head, even a small smile lighting up her face. “What do you mean? That’s a weird thing to say, Misaki!”

“But whenever I’m around you always ask where Michelle is,” Misaki says. Kokoro just nods at that.

“Yep! Because I want Misaki to feel more comfortable with her smile! Even if she has to hide it! And Michelle is always more comfortable smiling!” she says and Misaki narrows her eyes as what Kokoro’s saying hits her.

“Wait, this whole time, you’ve known that I’m Michelle?” she asks.

“Michelle’s a bear, silly! Misaki’s a person!”

Yeah, okay.

“And I can’t love a bear!”

 _Aaaaahhhhhh_.

“Right… you love me… Like, um, a girl…friend. A girlfriend?” she asks.

Kokoro nods quickly, reaching to hold Misaki’s hand. Misaki lets her. “Hopefully! If you want. Whenever I see people hug and kiss I think, I want to do that with Misaki!”

So there’s definitely no misunderstanding… Misaki grabs the umbrella off the ground, though it’s not likely to do much good now.

“Let’s go out right now! We’re already out, but let’s go somewhere special together!” Kokoro says.

“We can’t go anywhere, we’re both soaked,” Misaki dryly points out. Or at least tries to. Kokoro’s confession is ruining her dryness.

“Then you can stay at my house and we can have a sleepover!”

Misaki looks at her, with her hair up in buns and a dress that makes her look like she’s from outer space, and feels an inexplicable happiness rise up that she can’t push away. Kokoro’s face lights up in a grin and it’s beautiful and she can’t believe she never realised this before.

“See, Misaki! Your smile is so pretty! It’s the happiest thing in the whole world!” Kokoro announces, jumping on the spot with her hand still holding Misaki’s. Her antenna bounce around as she does and it looks ridiculous, but Misaki can’t help falling in love.

Misaki still tries to frown at her. “It’s still raining, you know.”

“Yeah! That’s the clouds congratulating us!” Kokoro says.

“Clouds can’t congratulate anyone, they’re clouds,” Misaki says, but Kokoro’s still grinning and it’s not like anything ever gets through her head.

“But they are! Because Misaki loves me too, right?”

She does. “You’re so…”

“Happy, lucky!”

“Obnoxious,” Misaki finishes, but Kokoro just giggles.

She pokes Misaki’s cheeks. “You’re smiling again~!”

“No, I’m not.”

“You are! And I’m smiling too, so we match! We’re perfect together!” Kokoro says.

Misaki sighs, but it’s obviously too fond. “I’m not sleeping over tonight, it’s too late.” Kokoro’s already pouting. “But, uh… tomorrow. We can go out somewhere really special. Just us two. Okay..?”

Kokoro lunges at Misaki and she stumbles back from the sudden weight of Kokoro. She’s got her arms wrapped around Misaki in the tightest hug Misaki’s ever had, her eyes sparkling like Misaki just told her something far more amazing.

“First we’ll come right here and then we’ll go to CiRCLE and then to Michelle Land and then we can go to the movies and then Misaki’s house and then to a cafe and-”

“Slow down,” Misaki mutters, pushing her back slightly so they can look at each other properly. “We’ll deal with that tomorrow, okay? Right now, we’re both still soaked. Also… I don’t think I’ll survive going to so many places.”

“Okay! I love you, Misaki! So much~!” Kokoro announces, and Misaki lets herself smile.

“I- I love you too.”


End file.
